A New World at stake and claim
by Templarsith
Summary: In Slane Theocracy hidden in the shadows of a temple lays a dormant power able to trample the world. Flying in the sky is a castle with similar might and more kin are asleep through out the lands. No more for a Tomb of horror and wonder has come. With it come a many more of the dreaded dungeons and "players". Rulers of this new world shall be decided though WAR!


**Ghost Zone Clockwork's lair**

"Danny will you accept this quest the Observants have put forward?" Ask a ghost who changing age from a child to an adult to an elderly man, before the cycle repeats itself anew.

A brash young man chuckles while walking to the exit of a clock tower. "Stand up to tyrants to save the world, O yea once you won do not leave immediately stay a while, about the losing part it can happen to everyone the trick is getting back up. That said I usually just do this for free Clockwork however this is a request Observants so in case I do lose my cost is a helping hand to get back up. I will do it to save the world a third time."

"Very well I will accept your amendments to the agreement and Daniel make sure you study up more if you want to be a astronaut." Clockwork speaks calmly while tilting to dodge a low powered ghost ray from a very unamused Danny Phantom.

"I have to deal with all the ghost that keep showing up at Amity Park. It is like trying to eat a clock. It's very time consuming, something you should know very well given that you got one in your gut already. I'll do it though thanks for the advice Clockwork." Echoes Danny as he fly's off into the ghost zone. Pity Danny did not stay around or he would have had a front row seat to a one eyed green ghost known as a Observant screaming at Clockwork for messing up World War three.

* * *

**Years later... In a New world E-Rantel**

A bard raises his harp and begins playing a song. "Eight almighty kings have set out to slay kin, the one called the Ever Changing Lord. With will alone they call forth a mighty army from the flying castle in the sky. Following in the wake of the kings tribes of all the races answer the call to war, for they fear of the price they will pay if they do not come is to great. To the tranquil forest where all are welcome by the Ever Changing Lord. However the Ever Changing Lord caught word of the armies coming to slay him, calling forth with his great power the Lord calls a mighty host out of thin air to defend his forest.

Smoke chokes the forest air with embers flying about like swarms of fireflies. Screams of warriors clashing steel against steal, mages turning nature into raw forces of destruction then unleashing it upon all that would oppose their will, clerics calling to their deities for their divine power to smite their foes, and in the shadows rogues deal out death unheard. For all the great might of these two armies clashing they are nothing compared to the terror of the nine clashing reducing the forest into a wasteland in a instant. How could they compare when steel breaks in a clash of weapons, magic gets brushed off like the wind, divine powers can all together stop working when the great ones will it, they can drink poisons while the knife in the back does not even break flesh. With a word the mighty die, with a word the dead rise to life, with a word free will is stripped away, with a word a kingdom is made!

The army from the flying castle has been smashed, burned, and crushed by the Ever Changing Lord in the form of a great dragon with a glowing green crown atop its head. The Almighty kings still wage war against the Ever Changing Lord with most of the divine commanders with them still fighting with heroic strength. The Ever Changing Lord charges forth once more creating earthquakes as he moves then breathing great flood of green fire with all manner of woodland creature fighting along his side. Sword skills that have rend mountain in two is swung, a spear that skewers the sky itself is thrown, meteor's rain down, and a door to hell itself is called to open for spewing a horde of demons. The Ever Changing Lord bats down the meteor's with his mighty wings, breathing a flood of green fire burning more then just the horde of demons, the sword and spear rip though the Lords hide yet the wounds close even as curses try to stop the regeneration of the Lord as his claws rips through one of the kings again, Once more the Almighty kings are driven back giving ground to complete the master stroke that will win the fight. Twenty four pillars appear out of thin air launching chains that could even bind the Ever Changing Lord bring him to a halt then with brilliant flash the Lord was sealed away into a stone. Laughing to each other the Almighty kings plan to ransack everything when the Ever Changing Lord last plans activates ensuring he gets the last laugh. For the Lord had called for winter itself to come if he was defeated and come it did. Unprepared the tribes had to flee for their lives. Then when the few that made home from the cold, disease, and war they told the story of eight greedy kings who will lead all to ruin.

The story does not end yet for the Ever Changing Lord is still alive trapped in the stone guarded by steel monsters. In dreams the Lord calls out to the greatest of heroes offering treasure, power, and glory to free him from the stone. So who will answer the Lords call?" Taking a deep breath the bard prepare his next performance only to stop when he hears the sound of coin clanking together. Looking up the bard bares witness to the great Momon hero of E-Rantel with a small bag jingling with coins. "I would like to hear more about the story you told"


End file.
